April Fools In Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It's April First, day for pranks, and falling for them and in love? How can a prank get someone to admit how they feel for you. SMacked one shot with some FA


**April Fools In Love**

**Summary**: It's April First, day for pranks, and falling for them and in love?? How can a prank get someone to admit how they feel for you. SMacked one shot with some FA

**Disclaimer**: I dont own anyone or anything from CSI New York if I did you guys would love me. And I just came up with this yesterday when I remembered today was April 1st.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Jess asked Stella, when Stella told her and Don her plan.

"I'm positive. It's fool proof, I'm not backing down. Mac will admit to me his love."

"So I have to take you to that one warehouse the crime was at this morning?"

"Yeah I talked to the friend of the person who got killed. Mac knows about the young girls guy friend, but doesn't know him being guilty or not."

"And Don, you have to call Mac, right when Jess comes back to the NYPD station."

"Do I have to be a part of this?"

"Yes!" both girls grin.

"Fine," Don sighs. "Just tell me what I have to tell Mac."

They go over the plan and an hour after planning, they picked up the friend and Jess took Stella to the warehouse.

"Franklin, thanks for doing this for us."

"No problem, I think it's great you trying to get a guy to admit his feelings towards you. He'll tell you no doubt."

"Okay, well I'm going to get going. Have fun Stell, and hopefully it works out."

Stella and Franklin nod and then they get to setting the scene.

************

Meanwhile Don was in his office waiting for Jess to come back.

"So ready for the second part of our plan?" Jess smiles.

"Yeah," Don frowns. "This is a cruel prank, you know that?"

"It's not our fault that Mac hasn't admitted his feelings yet."

Don picks up his phone and then calls Mac.

"Taylor?" Mac asked.

"Hey Mac, where are you at?"

"Getting some coffee for me and Stella at our favorite coffee stop."

"Oh, um... so you and Stell, huh?"

"Don, we are only friends okay?"

"Stop trying to convince yourself that you don't feel any feeling of more than just friends for Stella."

"Isn't a great way to be talking to me about it, anyways? Is there any importance to this phone call?"

"Um... I think Stella's in some trouble. She went back to the warehouse to see if she could collect anymore evidence to see if that one guy should actually be in jail."

"I think she's perfectly fine Don, she's strong and willfull," Mac told him.

"But she said she wouldn't be gone for more then an hour. But Jess just told me that we lost signal and trace to her phone, and she isn't picking up."

"Really?" he asks a little worriedness in his voice. "Um... I'll go check it out, because she might be held hostage or in more trouble then that. I'll talk to you later Don," he replies in haste and then hung up.

"Part two completed," Jess grinned.

************

Back at the warehouse, Franklin put Stella in her handcuffs, had her gun in his pocket, tied her to a chair with rope.

"You comfortable there Stell?"

She nods, "Yeah I'm good."

"Okay, so we made it look like a slapped you in the face and left a bruised, and looked like you got hit in the head with your gun. And took your phone apart so he thinks it's broken."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out, I owe you one."

"No it's okay, helping a pretty lady like you is all the thanks I need."

"Your too kind," she smiles.

"I know, anyways. You know I'd hate to do this but I have to tape your mouth."

"It's all right, it shouldn't be for long. Don called your cell telling you that he was coming. And be careful with Mac, he's an ex-Marine and very strong."

"I'll manage," he tore off a piece of tape and stuck it to her mouth. He then patted her cheek. "And if he don't admit his love for you then, how about we go out for something." He grins Stella shaking her head. He takes out the gun, the bullets in Stella's pockets. Her coat tossed to the floor.

There was silence and then they heard a voice.

"NYPD!" he had his gun in his hands. He rushes up to where Stella and Franklin were.

"About time you arrived Mac Taylor. Now you can see your precious woman die in cold blood," he grimaces.

"If you lie another hand on her, I will have no problem shooting you."

"Oh really now?" Franklin grins and pats Stella's cheek. "I had my fun with her already. Do you know how great she is? She even went willingly."

Mac looks at Stella, looking a little upset. "Stella? Is that true?" he asks with a hint of dissappointment. She showed no movement. He then looks back up at Franklin who was laughing. "You bastard," he hisses. Mac ran up to him and hit the gun out of Franklin's hand.

Franklin shook his hand in pain. "You sonofabitch."

Mac throws him to the ground. They started wrestling each other, but not as hard as they would like. Franklin because he didn't want to, and Mac because he didn't want Stella to see and feel bad for Franklin too much.

Franklin lost the war when Mac flipped him over and took out his handcuffs cuffing his hands behind his back.

"You underarrest bastard," Mac pushes him to the floor once more and then got up. He went to Stella and undid the tape. "Stella," he turned serious his eyes getting even more watery. "Did you actually go willingly?"

"At least somebody wants to do that to me. Made me feel love."

The end of that sentence tore Mac apart. "Stella... I'm sorry about that. I mean, we care for each other, but I never wanted this to happen."

"Mac..."

"No, it's my fault Stella. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can untie me," she frowns.

"Good idea," he does that in silence to find the key in one of her pockets. He undoes the handcuffs and Stella helps him untie her from the chair. She picks up her gun and puts the bullets back in. Mac calls Don as Stella puts her jacket back on and puts her phone back together.

After they are both done they turn to each other.

"So, now what?" Mac asked. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I got something for you," she comes closer and then whispers in his ear. "April fools," she grins and then pulled back.

"Wait... what?" Mac asked.

"Yeah this was just a set up. I wasn't in any harm and I didn't do anything with him."

"Stella you are a cruel woman."

"I didn't make up the holiday," she smiles.

"Oh... um," Mac blushes. "Stella, I have to show you something," he pulls her close.

"And what is this?"

"This is what I feel is right," he nods an then brang her lips to his and he started to slowly devour them. She started kissing back and when they heard three people aw they stop.

Franklin, was up and standing and Jess and Don entered the room.

"That was too sweet. And Mac me and Don were involved as well with the joke."

"I should of known," Mac smirks and kisses Stella again.

"Well, we'll take Franklin out of here, and you guys can do whatever," Don smirks.

They look at each other and smile. They say their goodbyes and see you laters and then the warehouse was empty, besides the two people who finally shared their feelings.

"So Don and Jess too?"

Stella nods, "Yeah, I told them they should help."

"But why? Really, why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see if this would get you to show your feelings."

"Stella Bonasera, I do. I love you," he kisses her once more. "I'm not afraid to show it anymore. You are the only woman I want to love."

"Is that the truth?" she asks seriously. "Or are you playing with me?"

"No Stella, that's the truth. I think I always have, and it's about time I admitted it. I can't lose you not now not ever."

"So what does that mean?"

Mac looks at her for a second and kisses her again. "I think you owe me dinner."

"I hope your joking with that one," she smiles.

"After scaring me like that, yeah you owe me."

"Well how about you come over to my house, we order in and I can keep you hostage with my handcuffs, in the bedroom."

"I like the sound of that," Mac smirks.

She takes him by the hand, "Yeah... actually we can skip dinner, and go straight to dessert."

"Even better," Mac smirks and they left. To enjoy the rest of the night. Awaiting how their relationship would grow being more then just friends for years to come.


End file.
